


In Her Bed

by Lesbian_Propaganda



Category: Grey’s Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Fluff, My OTP, Only now I seriously ship them, crackship, send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_Propaganda/pseuds/Lesbian_Propaganda
Summary: A collection of vignettes about Arizona and Amelia’s sweet little interactions in bed.





	In Her Bed

“Are those my pyjamas?”

Arizona glared daggers at the tiny brunette lying next to her. She had just gotten into bed only a few moments ago, in delicate pink pyjamas that were definitely not her own. Nothing about Amelia was delicate or pink.

“Nope.”

Arizona rolled her eyes. “Those are my pyjamas.” She said, rephrasing the sentence.

“Oh, these?” Amelia said, as if she had just noticed what she was wearing. “I didn’t realise... Yeah, these are definitely your pyjamas.” She didn’t make a move to rectify this, and Arizona could’ve punched her for it. Who did she think that she was?

“Why are you wearing my pyjamas?”

“All mine are dirty?” Amelia offered lamely, after a moment of thinking.

“I’m the one who puts clothes back away in the closet, Amelia.” Arizona pointed out. “You have more than enough clean pairs.”

“Yours are comfier.” The brunette tried instead.

“Not an excuse!!” Arizona pouted.

“Come on, what’s the big deal?” Amelia asked.

“What’s the big deal?” Arizona huffed. “The big deal, Amelia, is that you are a thief! You come in here with your seductive little half-smiles and your stunning body, and you steal my clothes, and my food-“

Amelia interrupted. “Who cooks the food?”

“Th-That’s besides the point!!” The blonde insisted. “You steal everything, Amelia!! You’re the worst housemate ever!!”

“Oh, yeah?” Amelia said, a look of pure amusement on her face. “There’s one thing I’ve stolen that you forgot to mention.”

“What?!” Arizona asked, looking more sulky than mad.

Amelia leaned in, capturing Arizona’s lips in a brief, gentle kiss. “... Your heart.”

Arizona couldn’t help but smile at the cheesy, yet adorable remark. “... You still need to take off my pyjamas.”

“On it.” The neurosurgeon said, getting up off of the bed and pulling off the bottoms first, leaving them discarded on the floor. Arizona couldn’t help but check out Amelia’s ass as she did so, slender and muscular, covered by intricate black lace underwear, with a childish pink ribbon rosette on the front...

“Are those my panties?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first one down, endless more to go!! 
> 
> I’m still trying to get a grip on the characters, so please, reviews would be amazing!! I’m also considering taking prompts for this, so... Ask and you shall receive. 
> 
> The next one will be longer!! Dear Miss Author wrote this at a time far too late for her own good.


End file.
